Sasusaku
by sandal unyu
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura setelah mereka menikah dengan paksa oleh kedua orang tua mereka. "APA DIJODOHKAN TIDAK MAU.../"Pokoknya duaminggu lagi kamu akan menikah dengan Sasuke..."/Sasusaku


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Pair: Sasusaku**

 **Warning : oc,gaje,dll**

 _Sakura pov_ ~

"APA DIJODOHKAN TIDAK MAU." teriakku kepada orang tuaku. Ini bukan jaman Siti Nurbaya. Apalagi di jodohin sama si ayam jadi-jadian itu. Ganteng sih iya tapi dinginnya itu loh ngalahin dinginnya kutub utara.

Sasuke-si ayam jadi-jadian-memang tampan, kaya raya, dari keluarga terhormat, dan lain-lain. Tapi jika di jodohin sama dia sih aku ogah. Mending nikah sama ayam dari pada si ayam jadi-jadian.

"Kenapa Saku gak mau Sasuke. Kalian kan sudah berteman dari kalian TK. Apalagi anaknya tante Mikoto itu cowok idaman."kata ibuku-Haruno Mebuki.

"POKOKNYA SAKU GAK MAU. Kalian jahat sama Saku..hiks...kalian udah gak sayang sama Saku lagi ya, makanya mau nikahin saku cepat-cepat...hiks...biar Saku keluar dari rumah..hiks..."kataku sambil nangis bombay.

"Heh gak usah lebay."kata Kak Sasori sambil melempari aku dengan cemilan yang dia makan sambil menonton televisi.

Aku menatap tajam Kakak tersayangku. Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan aku kembali memasang wajah imutku kepada orang tuaku.

' _Dengan wajah ini pasti mereka akan menuruti kemauanku_.'ucapku sambil tertawa sinis dalam hati.

"Pokoknya duaminggu lagi kamu akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Sudah turuti kata papa dan mama tidak ada penolakan."kata ayahku-Kizashi Haruno-sambil beranjak dengan ibu menuju kamar mereka.

"HAHAHAHA... Selamat adikku tercinta sebentar lagi aku akan punya keponakan. Beri aku keponakan yang lucu ya."kata Kakakku sambil naik ke lantai atas.

"KAKAK..."

.

 **.**

Sasuke pov~

Menikahi Sakura, cewek cerewet dan manja itu. Mungkin dia sudah gila menikahi Sakura. Tapi mungkin dia memang gila. Dia menyukai cewek cerewet nan manja itu.

Duaminggu lagi ya. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Mengingat wajah manis Sakura, sikap manjanya, dan lainnya. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar menunggu dua minggu lagi.

.

.

 _Normal pov~_

"Ino bagaimana Ino aku tidak mau."kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Ino.

"Woy Sakura sakit. Lepas."kata Ino sambil melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Ino bagaimana ini aku tidak mau nikah dengan si ayam."kata Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Melihat itu Ino merasa iba dan memeluk sahabat sehidup sejiwanya itu."Sttt udah kan Sasuke itu mapan ganteng lagi."kata Ino.

"Hiks... Tapi gak mau Ino."kata Sakura tetap menangis.

Ino yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Seperti ini Sakura kalau sedang ngambek. Satu kata untuknya yaitu menyebalkan.

Ino sudah sering di jadikan pelampiasan amarah Sakura. Pernah pada waktu itu Sakura di tolak cintanya oleh si ikan Kisame. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu selama 4 jam. Dan Ino yang harus menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

Ehhh tunggu dulu. "Sakura jangan bilang kamu masih suka si ikan."tanya Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ehhh."

"Tuh kan bener. Sakura lupakan Kisame. Tatap masa depanmu. Masih banyak cowo yang ganteng. Sudah bagus dijodohin sama Sasuke masih nolak. Umurmu juga sudah 21 tahun. Itu tidak apa kalau kamu nikah."kata Ino.

"Kau memang tidak mengerti perasaanku Ino."kata Sakura sambil pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Ino yang melihat Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

 **.**

2 minggu kemudian

Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tampak cantik dengan gaun mewah berwarna putih yang dia kenakkan.

"Sakura ayo keluar mobil sudah siap."kata Ibu Sakura.

"Iya ma sebentar."kata Sakura.

Sakura membuang nafas. Ini hari yang seharusnya menjadi sejarah untuknya. Seharusnya Sakura merasa senang tetapi dia masih gelisah galau merana. Yang Sakura butuhkan bukan goyang dumang tetapi Sakura ingin segera bangun dari mimpi yang tidak ada indahnya ini.

Melihat penampilan di kaca sekali lagi Sakura akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan di sambut dengan suka cita oleh Mebuki.

"Wah anak mama cantik. Kamu sudah besar ya. Mama gak nyangka kamu akan nikah hari ini."kata Mebuki sambil mengeluarkan air suci(?) dari matanya.

'Kalau bukan karena mama aku gak mungkin nikah hari ini.'kata Sakura sambil sweatdrop dalam hati.

"Sudah ayo turun mobil sudah ada di bawah."kata Mebuki sambil membawa Sakura ke dalam mobil yang akan menghantarkan mereka ke rumah Uchiha.

.

 **.**

 _Sakura pov~_

Setelah sampai di rumah Uchiha aku turun dari mobil dan menuju halaman belakang. Di halaman belakang sudah banyak tamu undangan yang rata-rata mereka om-om dan tante-tante. Aku yakin itu pasti teman bisnis ayah mereka. Memangnya aku ataupun Sasuke punya kenalan om tante. Aku dan Sasuke tidak mengundang banyak hanya beberapa yaitu Sai dan Ino, Shikamaru dan Temari, Naruto dan Hinata. Yang merupakan paket combo yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Setelah selesai pemberkatan aku dan Sasuke menyambut para tamu. Aku hanya tersenyum saja padahal kakiku sudah pegal karena banyak sekali tamu yang harus mereka salami. Pake sepatu 10 cm lagi duh.

"Ayo kita kesana. Kau pasti capek dan lapar." kata Sasuke.

"Tidak aku tidak lapar."kata Sakura dengan angkuh.

 _Kruyuuukk..._

Sial perut kau tidak mendukung.

 _Pfff_

Aku mendengar Sasuke menahan tawanya. Aku menatap tajam Sasuke. Entah Sasuke takut atau apa akhirnya Sasuke diam.

"Sudah ayo kesana."kata Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku.

Kami duduk bersebelahan. Aku mengambil makanan dan nemakannya dengan lahap seperti orang yang berbuka puasa. Sasuke yang melihatku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tidak perduli toh yang penting perut kenyang dan hati pun senang.

"Yo Teme, Sakura-chan."duh suara cempreng khas ini pasti si duren montok. Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang mengajak kawan-kawannya, aku melanjutkan makanku.

"Enggak ku sangka kalian yang akan menikah duluan. Wah cepat punya anak ya."kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Hn terima kasih Sai."jawab Sasuke. Mendengar itu aku hanya tersedak makananku. Setelah minum aku menatap tajam Sasuke dan di balas dengan Senyum menawan yang dapat membuat para gadis mimisan berjamaah kecuali aku si imut ini tentunya.

"Ekhem, silahkan menikmati pesta dan jangan ganggu aku."kataku dengan tatapan tajam yang dapat membuat badak sekalipun takut dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Iya iya kita kan cuma mau memeberi kalian hadih."kata Naruto dan memberikan kotak hadiah kepadaku.

"Terima kasih ya teman-temaku tercayang."kataku sambil senyum manis dengan tidak ikhlasnya. Setelah itu mereka pergi.

.

.

Selesai pernikahan, kami pulang ke apartermen Sasuke. Sebagai catatan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak tinggal satu rumah dengan keluarganya sejak lulus dari SMA dan tinggal sendiri di apartermen.

Di mobil kami hanya diam saja. Aku merenggut sebal dengan Sasuke. Aku mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku dan menyanyikannya malah Sasuke menyuruhku berhenti dan mengancam akan menurunkan aku di jalanan. Apa dia sudag gila. Cewek cantik nan imut ini di turunkan di jalanan dengan gaun pernikahan yang beratnya mengalahkan bapaknya Choji. Ok, jangan bilang aku lebay, ini memabg sifatku sejak lahir yang memang narsis.

Ok, kembali ke cerita, kami sempai di apartermen. Aku membiarkan Sasuke membawa semua barang yang ku bawa dari rumah tanpa membantunya. Biar toh itu tugas sebagai seorang suami.

"Gila lo, bawa baju apa batu berat banget."kata Sasuke. Aku hanya cengo karena Sasuke yang di kenal sebagai cowok cool yang mengalahkan Justin Bieber ini berbicara begitu.

"Ekhem... Ya udah kali biasa aja lebay banget jadi cowok jangan suka ngeluh. Nurunin barang istri aja ngeluh."aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan ku dengar dia sedang sumpah serapah di belakangku. Biarin toh aku tidak perduli yang penting aku mau segera tidur.

Setelah sampai aku kagum dengan apartermen yang di tinggali Sasuke. Apartermennya bagus dan bersih tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan bahwa apartermen Sasuke seperti di timpa serangan Kyubi. Ok lupakan. Ada 3 kamar yang di lengkapi kamar mandi di dalamnya. Balkon yang bisa melihat pemandangan dari lantai 20. Ruang tamu yang nyaman. Dan lainnya.

"Sasuke damana kamarku."kataku.

"Ya tentunya kau dan aku satu kamar."jawab Sasuke sambil masuk kamar dan membawa koperku.

Tidak mungkin aku akan satu kamar dengan Sasuke. Tidakkkkk...

Aku mengejar Sasuke yang sudah di kamar-yang kuyakini-kami berdua.

"Heh ayam jangan main-main. Disini ada dua kamar kosong lagi. Aku tidak mau. Tidak."jawabku sambil mengambil koperku. Tapi sebelum itu tanganku ada yang memegang.

"Memang kenapa kita juga sudah sah. Kalau kau mau tidur di tempat lain silahkan. Tetapi dua kamar itu aku kunci. Jadi kau bisa tidur di ruang tamu atau balkon."jawabnya enteng dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Aku hanya bisa menyumpahi Sasuke dalam hati. Ah bodoh, aku mengambil baju ganti dan ganti baju di kamar mandi. Setelah itu aku ikut tidur dan memberi batas dengan guling antara aku dan si ayam ini.

Tbc


End file.
